Frozen Hearts
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Sequel to His First Believer. After freezing up Arendelle and adapting to her new powers she lives her life as Queen. Meanwhile Jack is counting down the days to see her again, in hopes of meeting up with the family once more.


_My dear followers, I would like to share an adventure with you ;)_

_Note: Very soon I'll be deployed out of country, so I'll update whenever I can. I apologize if I don't update as fast as we would all desire._

* * *

><p><em><span>Frozen Hearts<span>  
><em>

Arendelle became a much warmer place ever since that fateful week almost costing Elsa her own sister. Not only did the ice melt away, but as well as most emotions. She would smile warmly at Anna as she drags Kristoff around eagerly, very happy that she found someone. It occurs to her one day that her parents weren't the only missing pieces of her heart. One night it was at dinner, Elsa was awfully quiet making both Anna and Kristoff nervous.

It's Anna's boyfriend who...breaks the ice..."So, are you ok your majesty?"

Breaking her concentration she giggles, "You don't have to call me that. You're pretty much home to this point."

The both are relieved, then her sister asks, "Are you sure everything is ok?"

She shrugs, "I was just thinking...you ever wonder how I got these powers?"

The couple look at each other then shrug. Anna says, "I really can't recall. I mean...I remember before we found out you had all that magic, we had an imaginary friend."

Elsa smiles and sighs warmly, "Yeah..."

Anna then taps her chin thinking, "Was he imaginary or...did we have someone over?"

Her boyfriend teases her, "Don't hurt yourself now."

She playfully slaps him, "Was that supposed to be a woman joke, Mr. I talk to my reindeer?"

He defends, "Hey you talk to him now too!"

"And makes other voices for him."

Then he looks back smugly, "Oh don't think I didn't catch you."

She stares back at the bigger man, then blushes, "Ugh...fine! Maybe I do..."

Elsa pitches in, "Anna I heard you having a conversation with Sven in the stables, with two voices...and one person."

Kristoff laughs while Anna protests flustering, "Really, Elsa?!"

Then Elsa leans onto her arm sighing, "Was it Jack Frost we were playing with?"

Anna then busts out laughing, "You're still onto that."

Elsa quickly gets defensive, "He was real!"

Then realizing the situation she quickly covers her mouth blushing. Both Anna and Kristoff look over at her then start laughing.

Kristoff shrugs it off, "To this point, who really knows?"

* * *

><p>Dinner was done and over with and Elsa was headed up to her room before Anna stops her, "Elsa?"<p>

She turns around, "Yes?"

"To be honest...I kinda have a fuzzy memory about Jack Frost. I just don't remember exactly everything...like you do...from what I can tell." She awkwardly pauses in between the areas trying to explain herself more.

"It's fine, Anna. Maybe he was just a memory." She says painfully.

Anna could tell by her expression she didn't mean it and she says, "Well Elsa, I wouldn't doubt it to this point...Good night."

Anna turns around before Elsa clears her throat loudly, "Kristoff is sleeping in another room, right?"

The younger red head rolls her eyes, "Of course! You know I'm not like that!"

She smirks believing her sister, "He better be...Frozen castration could be a bit painful I think."

She says her threat loud enough to make the halls echo embarrassing Anna as she rushes to her room leaving Elsa to go into her room and walk towards the window. She opens the doors and looks outside. It was still Summer.

A tear flows down her pale face...she couldn't believe it...this could just be an imaginary friend for all she knew and she was crying over him...but he felt too real...somewhere in her heart wouldn't allow his dismissal.

She says, "Jack...if you're here...please come see me."

She looks out towards the space to see nobody appearing. She shrugs and sighs, "Maybe around Winter I'll see him."

As she walks into the castle, closing the doors, little did she know there was a golden, dusty midget listening to her words, smiling as he forecasts Arendelle's very excited winter approaching.

* * *

><p><em>Did y'all really think I would do this series injustice? ;)<em>


End file.
